Problem: Point $M(4,4)$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AB}$. If point $A$ has coordinates $(8,4)$, what is the sum of the coordinates of point $B$?
Solution: Let point $B$ have coordinates $(x,y)$. We have the equations $(x+8)/2=4$ and $(y+4)/2=4$, or $x=0$ and $y=4$. Thus, the sum of coordinates of point $B$ is $0+4=\boxed{4}$.